Calm Before the Storm
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: takes place during 'Quinceanera' - Dina/Garrett


"So?"

He looked up from his drink to see Dina sitting back down next to him. Her skin was shining slightly from her excessive dancing and Garrett forced his eyes to stay on her face and not her glistening chest. "So what?"

Dina rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Come on," she said, her voice over-confident. "You know you were jealous. You want me all to yourself."

"Okay," he sighed, holding a hand up in a stop-motion between them. "I don't know how me drawing your breasts from memory turned into a whole thing, but believe me, I don't want you."

That seemed to startle her a bit, but she quickly recovered with a scoff. "Sure you don't."

"I really don't," he reiterated.

"So if one of my tits just happened to fall out of my dress-"

"Why would it just fall-"

"You wouldn't be tempted to have your way with me?"

That made him pause, his eyes drifting to her large breasts and he held his breath. "Well, if they fell out..."

She snorted and shook her head, bringing her drink back to her lips for a quick sip. "I knew you still wanted me."

"I want your body," he explained. "There's a difference."

"Is there?"

They got interrupted by the father-daughter dance fiasco and Garrett's attention shifted to Jonah's mass embarrassment for a while, much to his delight. It wasn't until the party was winding down that Garrett and Dina interacted again near the coat room. They both glanced at the door, briefly remembering Cheyenne's wedding and the quickie they had in the exact same room two years ago. Their coats were tossed carelessly at them by the teenaged coat check and it brought them back to the present. Dina actually refrained from saying anything rude to the kid, something that surprised Garrett. They stepped out of the building together, a few of their coworkers already a head of them and in their cars. They paused, their jackets in their hands on the warm spring night and stared out at the lights of the car as they drove away.

"... So, you wanna have sex?" she asked casually.

"Yes."

By the time they made it back to the apartment, they were both more than ready to go. Dina had her dress unzipped before she walked through the threshold and Garett didn't even bother to lock the door. In minutes they were both naked and on the bed, their kisses becoming more and more needy. When Dina moved to grab a condom from the nightstand, Garrett scoot himself back against the headboard, sitting up.

"Get on top," he said, his breath heavy with lust.

Dina rolled her eyes as she simultaneously rolled the condom on him. "You're so lazy."

"Don't act like you don't love being on top."

"Doesn't make you any less lazy."

He grabbed her by her hips and moved her to straddle his thighs. "Can we just- Oh my God..." He threw his head back and smacked it on the headboard when she sunk down on him.

Dina smirked at his reaction, but her eyes closed in bliss as she took him all the way in. She sat fully on him for a few moments, her head tilted to the side, her long hair drifting over her shoulders and down her back with her arms around his neck. Garrett's hands caressed her pale thighs, feeling her silky smooth skin beneath his palms, and he waited patiently for her to begin moving. Dina shifted her hips and lifted up slowly, squeezing herself around him until he groaned, digging his fingers into her thighs. She opened her eyes and sank back down, seeing him bite his lip as he looked between their bodies. She set a pace and moved on top of him steadily for a few minutes. Garrett dipped his head down and captured a pert nipple between his lips, his hand coming up to caress her other neglected breast. Dina moaned, holding his head in place and thinking about just how much she missed this.

She and Garrett could not stand each other for so long, but ever since they started sleeping together after Black Friday, they formed some sort of friendship. Even when they were going through their whole "who broke up with who" situation after the tornado, Dina couldn't help but admit that she cared about their relationship more than she thought and Garrett agreed. Then she broke up with him to prove she was fine when she was most decidedly not. Then she birthed Glenn's child and she was starting to focus on herself even more than she was before, which said a lot. And then the bird fiasco...

She internally cringed and turned her attention back to Garrett, lifting his face from her breast so she could kiss him. She slowed down her movements and stared into his eyes, her hands cupping his jaw and their noses barely touching. Garrett looked right back up at her, his hands holding her hips tightly. She saw a mix of emotions behind his eyes - lust being the main one, but she could also see something else that looked a lot like guilt. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he bucked up against her and she gasped at the sensation. She started moving faster and he thrust along with her until they both were lost in a whirlwind of pleasure.

Later, when he was asleep and she was picking her heels up off the floor so she could leave, Dina looked back at Garrett and watched him for a moment, an unsettling happy feeling swirling in her chest. In the past she would have stamped the feeling down and turned it into some sort of animosity (her daddy issues did a real number on her), but for just a few seconds she let herself feel and smiled warmly at his sleeping form.


End file.
